Brady family
The Brady family is a fictional family on the NBC daytime soap opera Days of our Lives. Family Members: First Generation: *Peter "Pete" Brady (deceased) Second Generation: *Colleen Brady (deceased) *Shawn Brady (deceased) *Eric Brady I (deceased) *Molly Brady Third Generation: *'John Black' *'Roman Brady' *Kimberly Brady *'Kayla Brady' *François "Frankie" Brady *Maxwell "Max" Brady *Colin Murphy Fourth Generation: *'Brady Black' *Isabella "Belle" Black *Caroline "Carrie" Brady *'Eric Brady II' *'Samantha "Sami" Brady' *Cassie Brady *Rex Brady *Andrew Donovan IV *Jeannie Donovan *Stephanie Johnson *'Joseph "Joey" Johnson' Fifth Generation: *Claire Brady *'William "Will" Horton III' *'John "Johnny" DiMera' *'Alice "Allie" Horton' *'Sydney DiMera' Sixth Generation: *'Arianna Horton' Family Tree: Peter "Pete" Brady (deceased) * m. Unknown woman dissolved (deceased) ** c. Colleen Brady (deceased 2008) *** a. Santo DiMera (deceased) **** c. John Black {given up for adoption} ***** m. Marlena Evans 1986-1991 ***** m. Isabella Toscano 1992 (deceased 1992) ****** c. Brady Black (born 1992) ******* m. Chloe Lane 2005-2008 ***** a. Marlena Evans ****** c. Isabella "Belle" Black (born 1993) ******* a. Shawn-Douglas "Shawn" Brady ******** c. Claire Brady (born 2005) ******* m. Philip Kiriakis 2005-2007 ******* s. Shawn-Douglas "Shawn" Brady ******** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2006) ******* m. Shawn-Douglas "Shawn" Brady 2007- ***** a. Kristen Blake ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 1996) ***** m. Susan Banks 1997 ***** m. Marlena Evans 1999-2005 ***** m. Hope Williams 1999- ***** m. Marlena Evans 2006-2008 ***** m. Marlena Evans 2009-2012 ** c. Shawn Brady (deceased 2008) *** m. Caroline Brady 19??-2008 **** c. Roman Brady ***** m. Anna Fredericks 19??-1982 ****** c. Caroline "Carrie" Brady ******* m. Austin Reed 1997-1999 ******* m. Lucas Horton 2006 ******* m. Austin Reed 2006- ******** c. Unnamed child (born 2013) ***** m. Marlena Evans 1983-1994 ****** c. Eric Brady II (born 1984) ****** c. Samantha "Sami" Brady (born 1984) ******* a. Lucas Horton ******** c. William "Will" Horton III (born 1995) ********* a. Gabriela "Gabi" Hernandez ********** c. Arianna Horton (born 2013) ******* m. Austin Reed 1997-1998 ******* m. Brandon Walker 2003 ******* r. Elvis "E.J." DiMera ******** c. John "Johnny" DiMera (born 2007) ******* m. Lucas Horton 2007 ******** c. Alice "Allie" Horton (born 2007) ******* m. Elvis "E.J." DiMera 2007-2008 ******** c. Sydney DiMera (born 2009) ******* m. Rafael "Rafe" Hernandez 2010-2012 ***** s. Katherine "Kate" Roberts ****** c. Cassie Brady {carried by Marlena Evans} ****** c. Rex Brady {carried by Marlena Evans} ******* a. Miriam "Mimi" Lockhart ******** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2004) ***** m. Katherine "Kate" Roberts 2003-2005 ***** a. Marlena Evans ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2005) **** c. Kimberly Brady ***** a. Shane Donovan ****** c. Andrew Donovan IV (born 1986) ***** m. Paul Stewart 1986 ***** m. Shane Donovan 1986-1991 ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 1987) ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 1989) ****** c. Jeannie Donovan (born 1991) **** c. Kayla Brady ***** m. Jack Deveraux Sr. 1987-1988 (deceased 2012) ***** m. Steven "Steve" Johnson 1988-1990 ****** c. Stephanie Johnson (born 1990) ***** m. Steven "Steve" Johnson 1990- ****** c. Joseph "Joey" Johnson (born 2008) **** c. François "Frankie" Brady {adopted} ***** m. Jennifer Horton 2006 **** c. Maxwell "Max" Brady {adopted} ** c. Eric Brady I (deceased) ** c. Molly Brady *** m. Unknown man dissolved **** c. Colin Murphy Category:Days of our Lives families